


Howling Waves

by irishw0lf3



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ABUSE IS NOT DESCRIBED, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Paranormal, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishw0lf3/pseuds/irishw0lf3
Summary: Howling Waves is a paranormal love story between Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington. When the two realize that they love each other and both come from broken homes they decide to run away from Hawkins to start a new life together. However, things are about to get crazy. They randomly pick the small town Bane to become to their new home. What they didn’t know was that Bane is a town full of werewolves. It isn’t long before the boys get turned into werewolves and have to learn to be part of a pack.





	Howling Waves

It was crazy to think that Steve would ever fall for Billy and yet he somehow had. Steve was leaning against his locker in the hallway when he saw Billy walk over to him. He couldn’t help but feel a bundle of nerves in his stomach as the other boy approached. Billy was dressed in a black leather jacket that seemed to only make his figure even more appealing.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Billy said with a raised eyebrow.

“What? No I’m not! You’re insane!” Steve said frantically.

“Look, I hate to ask this, but can you share your English notes with me? I had trouble understanding yesterday’s chapter.” Billy grumbled.

“Oh… So you’re not here to make fun of me then? Well that’s a first.”

“I don’t always make fun of you dimwit.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Oh really? So you think dimwit means what exactly?”

“Look just meet me in the library during lunch.”

“Fine, I’ll be there.”

A few hours later, it was time for lunch. Steve went to the cafeteria’s vending machines and grabbed a coke and a bag of chips before heading to the library. Steve sat at a table in the back corner and got out his notes as he waited for Billy. Honestly, Steve wasn’t sure why the hell he should help Billy anyway. All Billy ever did was talk down to him, but Steve just couldn’t help it when it came to Billy. It was as if his mind shut off and that no sense was allowed to be leaked into his brain. Steve wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there daydreaming before Billy dropped his bag on the table gaining Steve’s attention.

“Wow, you actually came. I thought it would be a long shot.” Billy said amused.

“Look, lets just get this done so that I can get out of here.”

“What? You got some girl waiting for you, huh?”

“It would be a shame if I did considering she has the wrong parts.”

“You’re gay? How did I not know that?”

“I don’t exactly advertise it. My father hates me for it so, I’ve learned to just pretend around girls at school. It’s a pain in the ass or lack there of I should say.”

“Have you ever been with anyone before?”

“Once. It happened about a month before you and your sister arrived in town. He was a dick though. Why am I even telling you this?”

“Look, I do need your notes but that’s not really why I’m here….”

“Then why are you here? I’m not interesting enough for you to even bother otherwise.”

“That’s not true at all dimwit. I mean- Steve. I, well, I guess I should just say it- I fancy you. I wasn’t sure if you were even on my team that’s why I wanted ask during a quiet time in the library in case it offended you or something. I didn’t want you to flip out and cause a scene.”

Steve was quiet for a long time before finally speaking up in a girly voice, “Like, oh my god, is the Billy asking me out?”

Billy’s face flushed red before nodding and chuckling a little at Steve’s mocking voice. “Yeah, I mean, is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Unfortunately I fancy you too. So does that make you my boyfriend?” Steve said, back in his normal voice.

Billy grinned and leaned over the table. He kissed Steve gently before pulling away. “What do you think?”

“I think you need to come back over here. Fuck the notes.” Steve said and grabbed Billy by the collar of his shirt and tugged him close before kissing Billy.

After the kiss, Billy sat down next to Steve. Billy wrapped one of his arms around Steve’s waist while he used his other arm to copy down Steve’s English notes about the novel they were working on in class. It seemed like the moment could go on forever, but it wasn’t long before the bell rang. Lunch was over and that meant that Steve had to leave Billy for class. Steve sighed sadly and started to put all his books and notes back into his book bag when Billy spoke up.

“Want to skip class with me?” Billy asked quietly, almost worried that his boyfriend would say no.

Steve looked deep into Billy’s eyes. The look in Billy’s eyes was comforting. Steve could tell that the boy was really trying his hardest to be caring and polite compared to how he usually was.

“Where should we go?” Steve asked with a small smile.

“How about the beach? I’ve missed the sea since I had to leave California. I heard one of the locals talk of a beach that’s about an hour’s drive away. I have a map in my car we can use to get there.”

“That sounds wonderful. Though we don’t have bathing suits with us…”

“Who says we need one? We could always go skinny dipping if there’s no one up there. Otherwise we can just sit in the sand and talk.”

And with that note, the boys left school and headed to the beach. While Billy was driving, Steve shyly moved his hand near Billy’s. Billy had one hand on the steering wheel and one sitting on the center console. Billy glanced over at Steve every now and then, but tried his best to keep his eyes on the road. When Steve’s hand lightly touched Billy’s a small spark seemed to shoot through their bodies. Billy grinned and tangled his fingers with Steve’s. This was the happiest Billy had ever been. He couldn’t believe that being this close with Steve would have such an effect on him. The two held hands for the rest of the ride and they eventually ended up at the beach. As they got out of the car, a breeze traveled through the air and rustled both boy’s long locks. The breeze filled Billy’s nostrils with the smell of salty water and damp earth. Steve looked over at Billy and noticed how his boyfriend’s body seemed to instantly relax and be at peace.

Billy noticed Steve was staring and so he asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?

“It’s like you instantly became at peace. I’ve never seen you look that way before. You’ve always seemed angry or something.”

“Well when you’ve got a shitty father, you’re stressed out about catching up at your new school, and your step-sister seems to have a knack for getting in trouble there’s not much for me to be at peace about. I’m just filled to the rim with stress and anxiety. It didn’t help that I had started realizing my feelings for you because at the time I wasn’t sure if you were gay so, it had me stressed out that I either would never be able to tell you or that I would tell you and you would freak out. You just seemed so perfect with the whole ‘King Steve’ thing. I didn’t think that I would ever stand a chance with how broken I am. I’m so glad you fancied me back. I used to feel so alone in the world and now it feels like the pressure has lifted a bit since you’re with me.”

“I’m far from perfect. In fact, I’m more broken than you think. I’ve never been able to truly be myself. I wear a facade constantly. I’m not strong or anything. I’m just a weakling that has learned the perfect lie by saying ‘I’m okay.’. I go home from school just to get punched from my father and then spend all night trying to get the marks to go away. I’m surprised I’ve lasted this long to be honest. Billy…. I want to be yours. Not just because I’m hormonal. I want to be yours because there’s nothing left for me here otherwise.”

Billy was silent for a long moment before speaking up, “Why don’t we just stay on this beach forever? Let’s never go back. Fuck school and our fathers. We could be together freely out here. I know I must sound crazy, but…”

Billy was suddenly cut off by Steve’s mouth landing on his. He tugged Steve against his body and kissed back hard. Steve ran his fingers through Billy’s hair and sighed happily against Billy’s lips. He felt like he could stay here forever and most likely he would. The kiss ended when they needed to come up for air. It felt as if the world had finally stopped spinning and had finally let the lives of the two boys calm down. Once Billy locked up the car, the two boys walked through the sand and stopped at the edge of the water. Since it was the middle of the day and most people were either in work or school the beach was empty. Billy suddenly sent a sly grin over at Steve before rapidly getting undressed and then running into the water. Steve couldn’t help but grin himself before following suit. He walked through the small crashing waves until the water came close to his shoulder blades. Steve swam the short distance towards Billy. Seconds later, Steve lunged playfully at Billy. Billy caught Steve in his arms and held him in a tight embrace.

“You’re so warm compared to the water.” Steve murmured happily as he snuggled against Billy’s chest.

Billy laughed lightly, “I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you so submissive. You sure look better this way. Don’t worry Steve I’ll take care of you.”

“You better or I’ll hurt your car.”

Billy gasped, “No not the car!”

Steve laughed, “Don’t worry babe. I’d only do that as a last resort. I doubt you’d ever make me that mad.”

“Steve, I promise, I will take care of you. I’m never going to hurt you again. Let’s swim around for a bit before any other people show up. I definitely don’t want anyone to see you naked but me.”

Steve and Billy swam around for about two hours before they heard a car nearby. The two swam quickly to shore and got dressed. They held hands as they walked back to the car. Once they were safe inside the car, Steve began to bit his lip as he started to fidget. He couldn’t help it. It was as if this had all been a lovely dream and now the worry began to sink in. The fact that he had ditched school with his new boyfriend and how he was planning on never going back. His father might hate him but he would miss Steve being his personal punching bag. Billy looked over at Steve and gasped at the state the boy was in.

“Steve? Darling, what’s wrong?” Billy asked with concern.

“What if my father finds out and tries to come after us?”

“He will never be able to find us babe. We already are several hours ahead of him.”

“But where are we going to go? Won’t people be looking for your car? What are we going to do for food?”

“Look I have some cash on me. All we have to do is go to the next town and we can hide there with new identities. We’ll be able to get jobs and a small apartment. Everything will work out I promise Steve. Pull the map back out from glovebox. Let’s see our options.”

Steve nodded and tried to calm his breathing. He pulled the map out and looked for their current location. As his eyes moved slowly over the map he found out that there were two towns nearby. There was a small town called Bane and a larger town called Haneson. Steve had a gut feeling that Bane would be a better bet. He figured if the cops got involved that they would be more likely to look into the bigger city.

“Well I think this town called Bane is a good bet. It’s about a half hour drive from here. We could probably stay at a motel for the night until we figure everything out.” Steve suggested.

“Bane it is then. Let’s get going.” Billy said with a smile before leaning over and kissing Steve gently.


End file.
